


Pyrotechnical Manual

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (07/31/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Mal?"

"Hm?"

"'Bout that firecracker...?

"Yes?"

"'T was kinda...unsatisfying."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I mean...short fuse, not very explosive. And the firework  
itselfâ€”somehow I missed the sparkle..."

"What are you attempting to suggest?"

"Hell, Malcolm, here I thought you could do better."

"Seems to me you're responsible for that."

"Uh? I am?"

"Entirely."

"By doin' what?"

"Providing me withâ€”pyrotechnics..."

"Never been one to run from duty..."

"Trip...I...what are you...doi... "

"Settin' somethin' on fire?"

"...oh god...yesss..."


End file.
